Recordando la 1 Navidad Juntos
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella sueña con aquella Noche Buena n la que su amor platonico y mejor amigo vuelve de Londres y ella va a recogerlo al aeropuerto sin saber que terminarian cofesando sus verdaderos sentimientos. ALL HUMAN ONE-SHOT


Bueno, había terminado de rellenar el pavo que Reneé había dejado en el horno. Hoy era Noche Buena, claro era algo loco pero era divertido ver a toda la familia reunida. Mi madre y Charlie platicando con la abuela y La tía Lucy comiendo todo lo posible antes de la cena, claro y los pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro mientras jugaban en la nieve o simplemente jugaban con el tren de Charlie debajo del árbol.

Cada quien con sus parejas bajo algún muérdago por la casa o solo abrazados mientras veían la nieve de afuera caer.

Era especial, lástima que yo estaba sola y solo podía disfrutar de una taza de café con mi abuelo después de la cena.

Suspiré.

El reloj dio tres campanadas anunciando que ya eran las 8:00 de la noche, no faltaba mucho para que la familia comience a llenar la casa.

Deje la comida tapada mientras subía a mi habitación para alistarme.

Comencé poniendo un poco de música para amenizar la ocasión, Ja.

Comencé a desvestirme mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Preparé la tina para un rápido baño de burbujas y me metí. Depile cada parte de mi cuerpo tomándome mi tiempo para cada zona, no quería ninguna cortada por ahora.

Después de terminar de depilarme enjabone mi cuerpo con esa exquisita esencia de rosas y fresas que Charlie me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Era mi favorita.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una gruesa toalla que cubría mi cuerpo y otra mi cabello. La música aún sonaba en la habitación. Me dirigí al armario para seleccionar mi atuendo para esta navidad.

Me decidí por un vestido color azul, con mangas cortas y cuello de tortuga. En la cadera tenía un cinturón de tela con dos pequeños botones plateados, y de ahí caía en tablones hasta 2 cm antes de mi rodilla. No era la gran cosa, pero me gustaba. Me coloqué un brazalete sencillo de oro blanco y solté mi cabello, el cual sequé y alacié, dejando que cayera libre por mis hombros.

Mi maquillaje consistía en un tono natural de base, delineador en el contorno de mis ojos, un poco de rímel y un ligero toque de gloss en mis labios.

Elegí unas delicadas zapatillas de tacón en el mismo tono que mi vestido pero con la suela plateada. La superficie la componía un delicado listón que amarré hasta la mitad de mi pantorrilla.

Me vi en el espejo y me gusto lo que vi. Sonreí y caminé hacia las escaleras.

Una vez ahí me sorprendió ver la sala llena de personas. Todas muy bien arregladas debo decir, mi padre vestía un muy elegante esmoquin y mi madre, tías y abuela, portaban elegantes vestidos de seda largos.

Era impresionante, pero muy extraño.

-Bella, que bueno que bajas querida, es tarde, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Reneé mientras me jalaba hacia la puerta.

-Que pasa, mamá, creí que la cena era aquí, adonde vamos.-pregunte mientras tomaba el abrigo que Charlie me estaba dando.

-Calla, Bella.- dijo mi madre mientras se subían al auto de Charlie, con la tía Ang.

Ok, ahora no entendía nada, que pasaba, que no se suponía que la cena seria en la casa?

Bueno como sea, deje que se subieran mientras yo iba adentro por las llaves de mi auto, mi precioso regalo de Cumpleaños de parte de mi padre. Mi Aston Martin One.

Era hermoso.

Me subí y acomode mi cinturón, metí la llave al contacto y me emociono escuchar ese suave ronroneo del motor. Salí del garaje siguiendo el auto de Charlie la verdad me molestaba tener un auto rápido y tener que seguir a un hombre que respetaba las leyes del camino.

Genial.

Mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Que pasa, mamá?- pregunte al ver el identificador.

-Bell, vamos a la casa de Carlisle y Esme, han vuelto a Chicago y hemos querido pasar Noche Buena para darles la Bienvenida, vinieron todos, así que a sabes a donde vamos.- Dijo mientras tomaba un respiro.- Ahora, quiero que por favor vallas al aeropuerto a recoger al último Cullen que falta.-dijo mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos un pequeño gritito. Alice.

-Ok, mamá, pero quien es el que falta?- pregunte deseando que fuera él.

-Cuando llegues lo sabrás Bella, Ahora solo puedo decirte que también puede ser Emmett.-dijo mi madre antes de colgar soltando una risita.

Bien, deje el móvil de vuelta en mi bolso y suspiré, en verdad que mi corazón dejo de latir tan solo por la pequeña esperanza de volverlo a ver.

A mi mente me vinieron recuerdos de aquella despedida en la cual él se fue en busca de una oportunidad en la Universidad de Londres y yo me quede aquí a terminar el colegio.

Después de eso nunca más volvimos a saber sobre los Cullen, los rumores decían que se habían ido por una oportunidad de trabajo en el Hospital de Suiza para Carlisle.

Alice y yo habíamos estado hablando por un tiempo, hasta que se fue a vivir a casa de Jasper, después de la boda de Emmett y Rose.

Después de 45 min de camino al aeropuerto me estacione en el único lugar alejado de la entrada y baje del auto. Guarde mi móvil y mi cartera en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Al entrar me aterré al ver un mar de gente por todo el aeropuerto.

¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar a la persona que buscaba si no me habían dicho ni siquiera el número de vuelo?

Camine hacia la sala de "llegadas" y me senté en una butaca cerca de la puerta.

Después de 5 min mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Un mensaje de… Alice.

_Bell, hola: D._

_Bueno, el número del vuelo es 1534 de Londres._

Suspiré y me levanté.

Camine hacia una señorita detrás de un mostrador adornado por noche buena y escarcha.

-Disculpe, el vuelo 1534 de Londres?

La mujer me sonrió y dijo un ligero "permítame", para voltear la vista a la computadora.

-En la puerta EC por el ala 2 en este momento señorita.-dijo gentilmente sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa sincera recordando viejos tiempos y me dirigí a buscar la puerta EC.

Después de caminar un poco y pasar dos puertas más la encontré.

Me paré justo en frente para ver a la diversidad de gente salir con sonrisas cansadas en sus rostros. Desde madres con pequeños de 3 años hasta jóvenes sonrientes abrazados o tomados de la mano o simplemente hablando por teléfono.

Todo era tan festivo.

Mi corazón se salto un latido al levantar la vista hacia el frente y ver saliendo por la puerta a un hombre, que digo hombre a un Dios de mirada esmeralda y cabello cobrizo que aún conservaba un despeinado natural, que lo hacía lucir de lo más sexy.

-Edward.-susurré rogando que mis piernas respondieran para acercarme.

No sé en qué momento y sin ser consciente de lo que vendría corrí hasta él y me aventé en sus brazos.

-Qué demonios..¡¡- dijo con una voz aterciopelada y muy seductora.

-Hola, Ed.- dije yo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y aferraba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Bell?- dijo mi Dios al reconocerme.

Me sonrió con esa hermosa y sexy sonrisa torcida que desde la primera vez era mi favorita.

-BELLA¡¡¡- grito mientras apretaba más su agarre en mi cintura y nos giraba sobre sí mismo, provocando que yo soltará risitas histéricas.

-Edward, bájame.- dije mientras me dejaba gentilmente en el suelo, sin soltar su agarre a mi cintura. Lo cual no me molestaba.

-Bell, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, en verdad me has hecho mucha falta, siglos de no saber de ti.-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo.- dije afirmando mi agarre alrededor de su cuello.

Me miró fijamente, provocando que me perdiera en ese mar de esmeraldas por no cuanto tiempo, olvidándome de toda la gente alrededor. Solo éramos él y yo.

Nuestras cabezas se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que pude sentir su aliento chocar con mi nariz. Era una mezcla de menta y dulce. Delicioso.

-Desde hace 5 años me he estado muriendo por hacer esto.- dijo mientras aprisionaba mis labios con los suyos, lenta y sensualmente.

Era un beso con pasión contenida, necesidad y amor.

La impresión del principio me había obstruido las ganas de responderle, pero después, después deje que mis labios se movieran contra los suyos. Delineo mi labio inferior para pedir permiso de dejar a su lengua entrar. Permiso Concedido.

Su sabor era exquisito, único. Perfecto. Delicioso.

Nuestras bocas se fundían en una sola, era especial. Era nuestro beso.

No podía creer que mi amor platónico me estuviera besando.

Mi mente volvió en sí al sentir a su mano introducirse debajo de mi vestido lentamente acariciando mi pierna y mandando choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Edw…ard.- dije entre beso.

No era el momento ni el lugar. Por más que me estuviera consumiendo en la necesidad de que me cogiera tan duro que no pudiera caminar en años.

-Aquí no.- dije jalándolo de sus cabellos para separarnos.

-Lo siento.- dijo algo avergonzado mientras se acercaba nuevamente para besarme, en un beso fugaz. En el cual al final mordió mi labio inferior.

-Es hora de irnos, nos están esperando, después, amor.- no sé porque le dije así, pero me encantaba. Me quede callada pensando que tal vez el no quería nada serio.

El soltó una pequeña y encantadora risita y me abrazo por la cintura, guiándome hacia la salida.

-Me debes una, amor.- dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

Una vez llegando al auto lo ayude a acomodar su equipaje en la cajuela.

-Puedo conducir yo, amor.- dijo deteniéndome justo antes de abrir la puerta.

-No lo creo, amor.- dije volteando a encararlo.

-Puedo convencerte de lo contrario.-dijo acercándose más a mí.

-Inténtalo.-dije sonriendo con suficiencia. No lo iba a conseguir.

Se acercó más a mí mientras me miraba a los ojos. Demonios era increíble.

Me besó más apasionadamente que anteriormente. Nuestros labios se movían fundiéndose. Mis manos se acomodaron en su cabello, estirándolo para acercarlo más a mí, si eso era posible.

Sus manos bajaron hasta el final de mi vestido, mientras subían lentamente, acariciando mis piernas en el proceso. Sus manos continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a mi trasero, apretándolo un poco. Su movimiento provocó que las piernas me temblaran y soltará un pequeño gemido, dándole la oportunidad de colocar mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, acercándolo más íntimamente a mí.

Sin soltar mi trasero movió su pelvis provocando un roce entre su ya muy duro pene y mi vagina.

Gemí. Esto era increíble.

Una de sus manos se fue directo a mi cuello, para bajar la tela que lo cubría mientras su boca dejaba mis labios para dejar un camino de besos por mi mandíbula, hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzar a devorar mi cuello con pequeños mordiscos y lametones. Eso iba a dejar una marca.

Yo bajé mis manos de su cabello por su pecho hasta su cinturón.

Soltó un gruñido cuando comencé a acariciar por encima de la tela su muy duro pene.

-Cógeme, Edward. Aquí y ahora.- dije mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y comenzaba a bajar la cremallera. Me gané otro gruñido de su parte al meter mi mano dentro de su pantalón.

Subió mi vestido hasta mi cintura mientras introducía una mano para bajar mis bragas. Por Dios.

Se sentía tan bien tener sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Esto era increíble.

Me sorprendió sentir que soltará mis piernas para que cayera al suelo.

-Voltéate.- dijo mientras me veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes que ahora eran negras y brillaban de deseo.

Sin quejarme me volteé y me recargue sobre el auto. Pude sentir como él terminaba de bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer, para liberar su miembro.

-Ahora podrás sentirme llenarte de un solo golpe, amor.- dijo mientras subía mi vestido hasta mi espalda. Acaricio mi cuerpo dulcemente mientras dejaba pequeños besos desde mi cuello, bajando por toda mi columna hasta mi cadera, dejando en él medio de ella y beso.

Pude sentir su sonrisa al ver las inconfundibles iniciales "EC" tatuadas elegantemente que se encontraba entre los dos hoyuelos que se me formaban en la cadera, encima del borde de mis bragas.

-Veo que aún lo tienes.-dijo mientras devoraba esa parte con su boca. Se sentía genial.

-Como quitármelo si es permanente.- dije girando mi cabeza para encararlo con una sonrisa.

-Bien.- dijo mientras bajaba mis bragas lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en acariciarme el culo en el proceso.

Ese tatuaje tenía una historia.

Me lo había hecho el día antes de que Edward se fuera. Era una promesa, de que todo aquel que lo viera sabría que era propiedad de Edward Cullen.

Pude sentir como abrió mis piernas y posicione su miembro en mi entrada. Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-EDWARD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grité al sentirlo penetrarme de una sola vez.- Demonios.¡¡

Comenzó a penetrarme rápida y fuertemente mientras soltaba mis manos y tomaba mis caderas. Mie cuerpo se restregaba contra el auto en cada embestida. Dios eso era Edward Cullen un Dios del sexo.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes y en cada una lo sentía más y más adentro. Era exquisito.

-Máas fuert-te.- dije mientras me apretaba más contra el auto.

-Vamos, amor. Te voy a joder tan fuerte que no podrás caminar en años.-dijo mientras sacaba lentamente su miembro y me penetraba por el ano de una sola vez, provocando que soltará un grito desgarrador.

Pude sentir las convulsiones del orgasmo, un increíble orgasmo.

Me penetró por detrás tan fuerte, que sentía que las piernas me fallaban en cada embestida, cada vez más y más fuerte.

Llegué al orgasmo de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente, más erótica y especial.

No sé cómo, pero salió de mí y me giro para quedar frente a frente.

Me penetró y levanto mis piernas hasta su cintura mientras yo lo rodeaba con ellas. Comenzó e penetrarme salvajemente. Podía sentir un poco de dolor al sentir mi piel restregarse con el auto pero no me importaba, era más fuerte el placer de sentir que me levantaba y sentir su pene más dentro de mí con cada embestida.

El despertador me sacó de mis sueños.

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en mi habitación. Estiré el brazo sobre la mesa de noche y apagué el despertador. Eran las 4:30 am.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación, me di cuenta que mis bragas estaban mojadas. Demonios.

Bajé a la cocina por un vaso con agua y después iría al armario por los regalos.

Abrí el refrigerador y saque un vaso de la alacena y me serví un poco de coca.

Cerré los ojos mientras la tomaba y a me invadieron de nuevo esos pensamientos. Nunca antes había tenido 5 orgasmos seguidos. Y solo él fue el que lo logró.

Sentí unos fuertes y conocidos brazos rodear mi cintura por detrás.

-Amor, que haces levantada a estas horas.- dijo mi esposo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Solo baje por algo de beber, es que tuve de nuevo un sueño erótico.-dije mientras me giraba en sus brazos para encararlo.

-Oh, bueno ya he colocado los regalos bajo el árbol y termine de envolver los de tus padres, así que porque no me dices que soñaste.- dijo acercándose más a mí.

-Bueno, pues era un sueño que me recordó la Navidad que pasamos en el aeropuerto.- dije seductoramente mientras rodeaba su cuello.

Sonrió, de esa forma torcida tan sexy y me besó.

-y te gusto?

-Claro.-dije mientras enterraba mis manos en sus cabellos.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Aún podemos recordar la Navidad y ver si tenemos suerte y Santa nos trae un hermanito para Nessie y Anthony.-dijo mientras me tomaba por el culo y me subía a la repisa.

-Oh Edward.- gemí al sentir sus manos recorrer mis piernas y sus labios devorar mi boca.

Y así disfrutamos de una Navidad de recuerdos excitantes para ambos.

-Feliz Navidad.- dije mientras lo sentía penetrarme por última vez para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Fin

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este Shot, espero que les guste, es algo raro, se me ocurrió después de la cena del 25 jajajaja son las 12:37 del 26 de Diciembre y estoy terminando el Shot. Lo subiré enseguida.**


End file.
